My Aniki
by YamiGurl
Summary: a young inu and sess fall in love i havent really seen many of these so thought id add one RATED FOR A REASON PPL there will be lemon in the next chapters
1. chappie 1

**Hi ppl im Yamigurl and I just wanna say if you want another chapter im gonna need hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm lets say 5 reviews. Happy reading everyone.**

**My Aniki**

CHAPTER ONE

A young Inuyasha bounded down the halls of the castle. His destination was his brothers room, the person he loved most in the world. He even love him more then his own father, who was away with his mother on business, so Sesshomaru was in charge. He came to a halt outside his brothers chambers, opening the door very quietly, and pouncing on his brothers bed, although he only got a quarter of the way there before Sesshomaru lashed out, grabbing Inuyasha by his haori (think I spelled that right) and pinning him down on the bed beneath him. Inuyasha writhed and bucked, trying to break free, while unknowingly pleasuring Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha stop that this instant"

"But Sess I..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine aniki please get off of me"

"Hm why should I Inu?" Sesshomaru asked, unknowing to Inuyasha, seductively.

"Because I wanna go play and why can you call me Inu but I cant call you Sess?"

"Very well, when I call you Inu, I give you permission to call me Sess. Is that fair enough Inu?"

"Yep thanks Sess now can you get off of me?"

Sesshomaru reluctantly got off the young Inu. He wasn't old enough for what Sesshomaru wanted to do with him anyway, so until that day he would wait but no longer. Sitting on the edge of the bed he asked,

"What is your purpose for being here at the moment Inuyasha?"

"Oh hm I was just wanting to see you I guess" Inuyasha answered beaming at him.

"I see, well my duties do not begin until noon so if you would like I shall 'play' with you"

Inuyashas smile grew to the point he looked more like a chesure cat then a dog demon, his ears twitching in every direction. "Really?"

"Yes really"

Inuyasha jumped off the bed, following as Sesshomaru lead him to his private gardens. As the doors opened, the young Inu was shocked at how vast and magnificent it was. He had always loved the gardens, and Sesshomaru had taken it into note, not that he'd ever admit that, but decided to make himself a grand garden for Inuyasha when he was old enough to be his mate.

"Wow aniki I love your garden. I wish mine was as big as yours." Inuyasha told him innocently.

"It shall be when your older"

"What do you mean?"

"You shall see"

"Oh ok aniki"

Inuyasha ran around, playing while Sesshomaru just watched, trying to control his urges. Finally he sat down beneath a sakura tree, and Inuyasha followed, at his command. The half-demon sat beside his brother, but was shocked when hoisted up into Sesshomarus embrace.

He held his brother close, as this was the only way for him to control his urges, and buried his nose in Inuyashas hair, inhaling deeply. He felt the body on him move, unconsciously rubbing his ass with Sesshomarus, hardening cock. This made Sesshomaru moan slightly, unable to hold it in, as Inuyasha continued to writhe on him.

"Inu...Inuyyyyyyyyyashhhhhha"

"Sess?"

"Stop moving"

"But these sakura blossoms keep falling on me"

Sesshomaru lifted his head enough to see Inuyashas face, littered with sakura blossoms, as he clawed them off, unintentionally scraping his cheek in the process.

"Yeow" He yelped.

Sesshomaru was unable to help it anymore and licked his younger brothers cheek, earning him with Inuyasha hissing at the slight pain, but he knew better then to move. Satisfied with his job, Sesshomaru retracted himself reluctantly from the hanyou.

"You missed one otouto"

"Where?"

"On your nose"

Inuyasha crossed his eyes, trying to locate the remaining blossom. Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha looked absolutely adorable, his eyes crossed, while a lone blossom lay gently on his nose. He sneezed, the sakura flying off him, and Sesshomaru laughed his special laugh and smiled his caring smile, reserved only for his mate-to-be.

As Inuyasha looked up, the older Inu demon was surprised to find a scowl like look on his otoutos features. Inuyasha was looking at him with a burning emotion in his eyes for only a moment, before his beautiful shining eyes held, once again, love, admiration, and now, he could barely contain his laughter. Sesshomaru replaced his look of shock to relief in an instant, seeing how Inuyasha would laugh whenever he showed any shocked, or surprised emotions.

"Hahahahahahah you should've seen the look on your face hahahaha"

"That was not funny otouto"

"Yes it was it was hilarious"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, tackling his brother. They rolled around, mock fighting, Sesshomaru occasionally nipping at Inuyashas neck. They finally landed in a heap, inuyasha on top on Sesshomaru, his head tucked underneath his chin, and his hands wrapped around his neck, holding him in place.

Sesshomaru noticed this position and took advantage of it, his demon side taking over. He flipped the younger so he was now on top, leaning down so his lips were a hairs width apart, and whispered a slight, "Inu" before devouring his brothers mouth. Inuyasha gasped, opening his mouth in the process, which allowed Sesshomaru full access, which said demon took full advantage of. His tongue entered his brothers, mapping out the entire area, as if afraid he may forget it and tasted his little mate-to-be. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru concluded, tasted like wild berries mixed with the sweetest honey and Sesshomaru couldn't get enough of it.

Sesshomaru, unfortunately was forced to remove himself from his brother and begin his duties for the day. Inuyasha had decided to stay in the garden, as Sesshomaru had said he could, and played with the flowers and animals around while contemplating the kiss he had shared with Sesshomaru. His brother had entered his mouth with a velvety tongue, sweeping across his cheeks. He blushed at the thought.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**NOW NIGHT**

**SESSHOMARU'S ROOM**

Inuyasha had not left the gardens, even when nightfall came, he continued to look at all the various flowers, or animals that inhabited the atrium.

"Inu? You've been out here all day haven't you?"

"Yea its fun Sess"

"Hm" Sesshomaru answered with a smile. "Well come inside, you must be getting cold by now"

"Yes aniki"

Inuyasha went into his brothers chamber, not noticing the thoughtful look on Sesshomarus face. _'Hmm I cannot take Inuyasha back to his chambers as I am to tired and I wouldn't want him to leave I mean go off by himself....he could get hurt so the only option is for him to stay with me. Besides he will need to get used to it' _

"Inuyasha you will be staying in here with me tonight."

"Um ok aniki"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him onto his bed with him. He snuggled into the older demon, getting into a comfortable position. Sesshomaru wrapped a protective arm around Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell asleep wrapped in Sesshomarus arms, soon followed by his brother.

That morning Inutaisho and Izaiyo (hope I spelled them right) arrived early and decided to visit their children. Walking into Inuyashas room and noticing him not there, the pair rushed to Sesshomarus room. Entering at first the lovers were shocked but then relieved at Inuyashas safety. Izaiyo saw the scene as two brothers bonding, yet Inutaisho saw it for what it really was. This made him both afraid and happy. Afraid that Sesshomaru may take Inuyasha thanks to his heat which Inutaisho could smell had already started, yet happy for he knew his sons would be happy together.

**ok there you guys go and like i said 5 reviews before i add another chappie so come on reviewers. lemon in next or 3rd chappie so happy reading everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppl wow that was fast so as promised heres chapter 2. To my reviewers thx and:**

**erika- inu is about 7 and sess is 14.**

**dashllee, dela1, and milkchocolatehot64 - thx a lot.**

**Princess Sin- you'll see in this chapter**

**THX TO EVERYONE NOW ON THIS ONE I WANT 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE HAPPY READING**

**My Aniki**

CHAPTER TWO

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, sensing a presence in his room, and looked to see his father and his human bitch who had sired the amazing creature, he just found, was in his arms. Sesshomaru fought back the blush that wished to make itself known, whilst looking at his father, who only nodded and led the 'human' out of his room.

Inuyasha opened his drowsy eyes to find himself in Sesshomarus room. He could smell that his parents were nearby and had been in the room so he tried to get up, only to find the arm around him tighten, pulling him back into the warm chest of his brother. He began to squirm and writhe, trying to find a way out of the indestructible arms, holding him in place.

"Inuyasha" Came the sleepy voice of his brother,

"Yes aniki?"

"Stop squirming"

"But mommy and daddy are home I wanna go see them"

"You will see them at breakfast so for now lay still"

"Fine" Inuyasha pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

They lay there for another hour before Sesshomaru decided to get up. He lifted himself off the bed, hesitantly releasing Inuyasha in the process and got dressed in his usual clothing. Inuyasha leapt off the bed and bounded to the closet, awaiting his brother. Soon enough Sesshomaru showed up behind him, opening one of the many drawers to reveal a brush which he began to run through his hair.

Inuyasha sat quietly, waiting patiently for his brother to finish so they could go eat. When finally Sesshomaru stopped his constant brushing, he turned to Inuyasha, beckoning him over. Inuyasha did so, only to be lifted into Sesshomarus lap once again. He began to slowly run the brush through Inuyashas hair. In response the half-demon purred at the attention. When Sesshomaru finished, he put the pup back down on the floor, amused by the confused look on his features, and made his way over to the door, soon followed by Inuyasha. They walked in silence to Inuyashas room, got him clothed, then walk to the banquet hall, were their father and Inuyashas mother were waiting.

Sesshomaru had hoped his father would allow him to mate with Inuyasha. If he refused though Sesshomaru would have to wait for his fathers death, which could never happen as Inuyoukai and Inuhanyou were immortal, or he would have to wait for his father to give him control over the western lands.

"Maruuuuuuuu are you listening?" Inuyasha asked, waving his hand in front of Sesshomarus face, effectively bringing the youkai prince out of his daze.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I was just saying that I cant wait to see mommy and daddy"

"Yes as am I Inuyasha"

"How long were they gone for Sesshomaru?"

"They have been away for two weeks. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

They pair of Inus walked silently the rest of the way, content just to be in each others presence. Entering the dinning hall, Sesshomaru bowed to his father, then to Izaiyo, before taking his seat. Inuyasha imitated Sesshomaru, taking his seat beside his mother.

"Mommy? Why did you have to go with daddy?"

"Because Inu, your father and I needed some time to ourselves ok?"

"Ok mommy"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes daddy?"

"How were things while we were away?"

"Aniki played with me yesterday and other then that everything was normal"

"Thats good...wait Sesshomaru actually played with you?" Inutaisho looked towards Sesshomaru questionably.

"Not quite I simply sat and watched while Inuyasha played"

"Yeah but then before you had to leave you pounced o me and ki...."

Sesshomaru cut him off by leaping across the table and covering his mouth with a hand, muffling the remaining sentence.

"Yes I pounced on him and we played for a moment or two"

"Oh ok" Izaiyo answered, questionably.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow. With a nod from Sesshomaru, Inutaisho looked down at Inuyasha, thoughtfully. Sesshomaru watched his father searching for an answer. Inutaisho looked back up to Sesshomaru after a moment, smiled, and nodded once, looking back down to Inuyasha.

"Mhmhm hooooomhuuu!!!!!!!" Came a muffled noise.

Looking down, Sesshomaru found Inuyasha, arms crossed, and yelling into his palm which he found was still covering his otoutos mouth. Realizing this, Sesshomaru quickly pulled away his hand, now covered in saliva, and leapt back over to his seat, wiping his hand on his napkin once seated. Breakfast ended quickly and Sesshomaru, freed from his duties for the day, went to see his father. Entering the study he looked to see his father waiting patiently. He bowed bfore taking his place on one of the chairs provided.

"You are in heat" Inutaisho stated.

"Yes"

"And you have chosen Inuyasha?"

"Yes"

"Very well you have my blessing but you must also get it from Izaiyo, seeing as how he is her son as well."

"Yes father"

"Do you wish to be closed off from him, or have him stay with you"

"I would prefer him stay with me father"

"Very well. Same bed I am assuming?"

"Yes"

"Very well I shall have his things sent to your room. Good luck Sesshomaru I know Izaiyo will not agree at first"

"Thank you father"

"You may leave"

Sesshomaru bowed once more before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**There you go now like I said** **I want 10 reviews before I continue. HAPPY READING TO EVERYONE oh and Ill even give you guys some cookies if you review quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone, just wanna say thx for the reviews, 10 already wow, anyway it took me all night but here you go.**

**K so I want 20 reviews before I update happy reading**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sesshomaru almost leapt for joy at his fathers acceptance. His victory was only half won, as he had yet to tell Inuyashas mother. It would not be an easy task to convince her but the thought of Inuyasha being his made Sesshomaru bound down the hall, following Izaiyos scent. It led out to the gardens, where she was now busying herself with planting flowers. Seeing Sesshomaru she stood, silently asking why he was here.

"Izaiyo" Sesshomaru bowed

"Sesshomaru" She bowed to him as well "what brings you out here if you do not mind my asking"

"I have come to speak with you about Inuyasha"

Her face paled "He isn't hurt is he?"

"No" Relief showered over her

"Then what about Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru chose his words carefully. He wished for her not to fight him on this. He needed her compliance or he would need to wait for her death. It wouldn't be that long as she was human but the wait would still be tortuous.

"Izaiyo you know of demon culture, do you not?"

"Yes, I had to learn if I was to become a princess of a demon realm. Why do you ask?"

"Then you know of demon mating."

"You are correct although I fail to see how this involves Inuyasha"

"As you may or may not be aware Izaiyo I am in heat"

"I did not know this but continue"

"In demon culture, as im sure you are aware, it matters not whether family members mate"

"Yes"

"Well with your permission I would like to take Inuyasha as my mate. I shall wait until he has matured enough to do it though"

"You have my blessing Sesshomaru although I wish to know one thing"

"Of course"

"Shall Inuyasha be staying with you?"

"Yes he shall"

"And you wont mate with him?"

"Not until he is old enough"

"Do I have your word on this matter?"

"You do"

"Very well then I, lady Izaiyo, mate of lord Inutaisho, gives you, prince Sesshomaru, the right to mate with my son and your brother, Inuyasha."

"Thank you lady Izaiyo, I will not allow harm to come to him"

"I know you wont, now is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

"No"

"Very well"

With that she crouched back down, tending to the flowers, as if nothing had happened. Sesshomaru was overflowing with joy. His love would be his, finally. He leapt on nearby balconies, sensing as Inuyasha passed, and tackled his little brother. The impact scared Inuyasha, as they rolled down the hall, finally coming to a halt in front of Inuyashas room. Inuyasha was pinned, arms on either side of him, and Sesshomarus body resting on his hips, paralyzing him for the moment. Sesshomaru smirked at his little brothers shocked face.

Inuyasha came back to himself quickly, trying to scowl at his brother. To said brother the look he was given was more like a pout then a scowl and Sesshomaru smiled, mock innocently. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to release himself. The smile on Sesshomarus face didnt falter once, as he held his little one in place.

"ANIKI!!!!!"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Let me up"

"Why whatever do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Let me up please" Inuyasha used his famous, or rather infamous, puppy dog eyes, pouting up at Sesshomaru.

"Now thats not fair Inu."

Sesshomaru rolled off Inuyasha, settling beside him.

"Where were you going in such a hurry, Inuyasha?"

"To my room"

"I see. Speaking of your room I have to speak with you"

"Sure what about?"

"Inu, your going to be staying in my room with me for now, all right?"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yep daddy told me. He said to get all my stuff and move it into your room or the room next to yours. He said, you probably don't want a bunch of stuff laying around your room."

"He knew" Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"He knew what?"

"Hm? Oh nothing Inu just grab your stuff"

"Ok Sess"

Inuyasha bounded into his room while Sesshomaru waited patiently outside the door. After a while Inuyasha came out of the room, arms filled with toys, books, puzzles, and more. Sesshomaru couldn't hold in the chuckle that made itself known.

"Do you want help Inu?"

"Yes please" Inuyasha grunted, the sound muffled.

"Ok"

Sesshomaru took some of Inuyashas load, taking it himself. They walked to their room together, talking about how there day had gone, ad occasionally asking trivial questions. Soon enough Sesshomarus door came into view. They unloaded their arms and sat down on the bed, Sesshomaru pulling Inuyasha into an embrace. Inuyasha, who had grown accustom to this, snuggled into his brother, enjoying the closeness.

"Aniki?"

"Yes Inu"

"Just wondering but why am I staying in your room?"

"..."

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. How could he explain this to his brother, without said brother being afraid? He wouldn't be able to function properly if his otouto was angry, or afraid of him, yet he couldn't, for the life of himself, lie to the younger.

"Aniki?"

"..."

"Anikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"..."

"ANIKI!!!!!!!!!!"

He was brought out of his shocked daze by his otoutos yelling. Looking down at said otouto, Sesshomaru found he was pouting in his grasp, as he was unable to move thanks to Sesshomarus arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"What."

Sesshomaru leaned down to Inuyashas ear, giving him a clue to what he wanted.

"You know what otouto?" He asked in a husky voice.

"What?"

"Your cute when you pout"

Inuyashas ears twitched and his face turned a deep crimson. Sesshomaru smirked at the adorable sight.

"Your also cute when you blush"

The half-demons face turned from crimson to beet red. Sesshomaru, proud of his work, planted a light kiss on the hanyous head. He then stood and walked out of the room. He had to speak with his father. Inuyasha sat still on the bed where Sesshomaru had placed him. He was to young for mating, which he knew, but he was old enough to have a mate. Did Sesshomaru want him as a mate? Deciding not to think about it, Inuyasha leapt off the bed, ran across the room, and began to put away his things. He needed something to distract him, and while it did, the blush was still placed on his features. It was faint but still there.

**With Sesshomaru**

**W.S**

Sesshomaru, once again entered his fathers study, surprised to see Izaiyo with him, looking as if they had expected them.

"Father", bow "Izaiyo", another bow.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Inutaisho bowed himself.

"Sesshomaru" Izaiyo added with a bow.

"So im sure you know we must speak of this"

"Yes father"

"Have all the arrangements been prepared?"

"No father we have yet to get all his clothing into my room"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Alright, now onto business matters....."

**W.I**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha finished putting away his toys, then moved to get his clothing. He would need some help though, so he decided to go get his two friends, Miroku, the lecherous monk, and Sango, leader of the northern warrior flanks. They were both human, but were powerful enough to take down even the most vicious of demons, or half demons like Naraku, a cold hearted half demon who was killed the year before, thanks to Miroku and Sango. Searching the halls for their familiar scent, he found the scent of blood. Lots of blood. He dashed down the halls to find Sango in the training area. Happy that the scented blood wasnt hers or new, he walked up to Sango, pouncing on her from behind.

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOO"

"AHHH INUYASHA!" she panted "you almost scared me half to death."

Inuyasha couldnt help himself, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sorry Sango but I couldnt help it"

"Its ok now, do you need anything?"

"Hm? Oh ya I need some help"

"Ok just let me put away this" She held up her big boomerang "and then we can go"

"Wheres Miroku, Sango?"

"Miroku? Hm, oh I know, he said he was going to help the injured demons today. Why?"

"I need his help to"

"Oh ok"

Sango put away her weapon and lead Inuyasha to the southern wing. They entered a room, to find Miroku flirting with one of the nurses. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and covered his ears, aware of what would happen next. Sango fumed and walked over to the lecherous monk, seemingly unnoticed.

"Well I was wondering, would you bare my child?"

The young women blushed and was about to give an answer when Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear, pulling him across to where Inuyasha had waited.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OWWWWW SANGO!!!!"

"Hello you lecher, Inuyasha needs our help so come on"

She released his ear and Inuyasha waved. Miroku bent down and ruffled his hair, while attending to his injured ear.

"Hello Inuyasha, what do you need help with? If you don't my asking"

"Same old Miroku"

"Ya" Miroku said proudly.

"I need help cuz I need to move allllllllll my clothes" Inuyasha said, stretching out his arms for emphasis.

"Why are you moving all your clothes?"

"Cuz daddy told me to"

"Oh ok then. Well where are you moving them?" Sango added.

"Sess's room for now."

"Sesshomarus room!?" They said in unison.

**Well there you go Chapter 3 and like I said I want 20 reviews before I add chapter 3. Its already written so lets see the reviews, lol.**

**soooo sorry i know i promised a lemon but i decided not to put it out there just yet i promise though itll be in the 5 or 6 chapter sorry again**

**HAPPY READING TO ALL  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo everyone, thx for the reviews, 20 already, anyway here you go.**

**Like i promised as well -holds out cookies- to all reviewers i made them myself hope you like them lol oh and sonata hirano do i get my cookie? **

**K so I want 20 reviews before I update happy reading.**

_Last time:_

"_Why are you moving all your clothes?"_

"_Cuz daddy told me to"_

"_Oh ok then. Well where are you moving them?" Sango added._

"_Sess's room for now."_

"_Sesshomarus room!?" They said in unison._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Yep" Inuyasha said proudly. Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, he tilted his head and asked, "Why are you guys so surprised?"

"Sorry Inu, but I just didnt think Sesshomaru liked humans. Thats how he always acted anyway"

"Of course he hate humans Sango, but im not human. Im half demon and his brother" Inuyasha stated harshly, stomping his foot once on the ground.

"We werent trying to offend you or Sesshomaru Inu. We were just wondering."

Inuyasha smiled sweetly, "Oh, ok then Miroku, sorry Sango"

"Thats ok Inu, I know you didnt mean it to be rude."

Inuyasha looked up at his two best friends. He loved them like family, not that he would let Sesshomaru know that. He may be his brother and the person he trusted most in the world but he was still cold-hearted to all, except himself that is. Sango, he had met when he first ran away from the palace...

FLASHBACK

A 5 year old Inuyasha, ran from the site of the castle. His brother hated him, he knew it. He had remembered what he said and wouldnt soon forget it.

'_Get out of my way you filthy half-breed' _

After that Inuyasha decided to run away, he didnt like the life In the castle anyway. He knew that any moment now a demon would come after him and try to drag him back to the castle on his fathers orders, but he had to try. Tears fell from his eyes as he leapt from branch to branch. He stopped when he heard a shuffle behind him. Using his inhuman senses, he found that it was only a human girl, she was bloodied up pretty badly to. He could also smell many demons, yet none were familiar. He hid in the highest tree branch, as he watched the human girl run through the bushes. Once out he could tell she was a demon slayer, by her armor and weapons.

He sat back as he watched her kill the four demons chasing her, then she turned to where he sat and managed to pant out,

"Come out demon, and I shall make your death quick."

Inuyasha decided to allow her to see him before he ran off so he leapt down, shocking the woman by his size.

"Your only a pup"

"No im not" Inuyasha pouted "Im older then you I bet"

"Really? How old are you then?" The woman asked with a smile, sitting down across from him.

"In demon years im 5"

"Demon years. Wait that means your like 20 right?"

"Nope im 27 and you?" he asked slyly

"Ok, ok you win im 14"

"Ha I knew it"

"Well your still just a pup"

Inuyashas smug smile turned into a scowl.

"Why do you care anyway slayer?"

"You know im a slayer?"

"Yep its not hard to tell, especially after seeing you fight off those bullies" He said, pointing to the bodies of demons behind him.

"Well it is my job"

"Some job" He whispered.

"So whats your name pup?"

"Im Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha..... Wait I know who you are. Arent you lord Inutaisho's son?"

"Yep thats me"

"Wow, well im Sango, pleased to meet you, Inuyasha" She said holding out her hand.

Inuyasha looked at the hand cautiously, not willing to trust her just yet. As if sensing his unease, Sango pulled back her hand and rolled up her sleeve, to show no hidden weapons in it, then she held her hand back out, smiling. Inuyasha smiled back, holding out his own hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you to Sango."

Sango grunted, her face turning into a look of unease and pain.

"Are you ok Sango?" Inuyasha asked, walking closer to the injured slayer.

"Ya im ok. Don't worry about me. You should go back to the castle, don't want someone finding you with a slayer"

"No its ok. Im not going back. Im running away, I don't like it there anyway. Besides even if I wasnt, im not leaving one of my friends in the woods"

"Friends?"

"Oh I-um mean like you don't have to be my friend I just..." He was cut off with Sangos laughter, his ears drooped at the insulting laugh. Seeing this, Sango cut her laughter and smiled at Inuyasha.

"A slayer and a half-bre-I mean demon, friends? Well thats a first but your right Id be honoured if youd be my friend Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled brightly at that "Really?"

"Yes really, but let me tell you something, running away is not the answer to lifes problems. You have to stand up to your fears and problems. If you do that your much braver then any fighter."

"Ok Sango ill go back but on one condition."

"Oh? And whats that?"

"You have top come with me so I can get you to the healers."

"What?!!!! No way Inuyasha. Im not going into a youkai lords castle. Im safer out here then in there" She said, pointing at the castle.

"Nope your coming or im, not going back" He said grinning.

Sango sighed and nodded "fine"

Inuyasha jumped and cheered, then helped Sango to her feet, talking to her while making her way to the castle. Once at the gates Inuyasha looked at the guards who growled at the slayer, menacingly. Inuyasha growled back, startling Sango, and the demons reluctantly opened the gates. Inuyasha smiled sweetly up at Sango, leading her into the castle and to the healers chamber.

"Mooshi, Mooshi you lecher come on I need your help" He called pounding on the door.

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" Mooshi asked, opening the door. He took one look at the slayer and helped her inside, relieving Inuyasha. "Your father is very upset with you Inuyasha"

"Ya ya I know but I don't care at the moment"

"Ok well you should go see him at least. He ordered it"

"I know the guards told me"

"Ok then ill take care of the slayer and you go"

"No"

"Inuyasha be reasonable"

"No im not leaving my new friend, especially not to you" He said, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine" Mooshi pouted.

Ten minutes later Sango was asleep and Inuyasha made his way to his fathers study. Opening the door, he was slashed across his cheek.

"Inuyasha" His father growled.

"Daddy" Inuyasha winced, getting up from the floor.

"Where have you been. There is talk of a slayer in my palace. Tell my this is not true"

"Yes its true."

"YOU BROUGHT A SLAYER INTO MY HOME?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes"

"Why"

"She was.... um she was hurt"

"And?"

"Shes my friend" Inuyasha let out, dropping his head.

"I see"

"Please don't hurt her daddy. It was my fault. I only came back because she made me."

"What?"

"I told he that if I went back she had to come with me. You should be thanking her"

just then Inuyashas mother rushed in, grabbing Inuyasha in her arms,

"Inuyasha are you ok? I heard you saved a woman out there"

"Yes"

"Izayoi. Wait outside please." Inutaisho ordered.

"Yes love"

Izayoi left quickly, yet reluctantly. Once gone, Inutaisho looked at Inuyashas bowed head.

"What was this slayers name?"

"Sango"

"Sango? You brought Sango the demon slayer into my house"

"Whats so special about Sango?"

"Sango is the head demon slayer in these lands"

"Oh"

after more arguing between what was right or wrong Inutaisho decided to let her stay here, safely but she had to have a job around the palace. Inuyasha agreed and rushed to tell Sango.

Entering the wing where Sango was, he found her scent led to a room near his. He quicklyt found the end of the trail and entered the room. He found Sango awake on the bed, Mooshi beside her.

"Mooshi, please tell me you are not flirting with her"

"No of course not Inuyasha"

"Ya right like id believe that. Hi Sango"

"Hello Inuyasha"

"My father said you can stay if you want but you have to have a job"

"Hm...........sure, which job should I have though?"

"If I may make a suggestion" Mooshi interrupted. "I know we have need of a new captain of the northern warrior flanks"

"That would be a great job for you Sango"

"You think Inuyasha?"

"Ya youd be really good at it to"

"Well then I guess im staying here" She said smiling.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha called, dancing around the room.

FLASHBACK ENDED

**I know long flashback but don't worry Mirokus is shorter**

Miroku was completely different. His mother had come to the palace as a worker, got pregnant, and there came Miroku. His father and mother had been killed by Naraku, and he had grown up in the castle, coached in the ways of a monk by Mooshi. That was also how he began to be such a leacher. He remembered the first time he met Miroku, it wasnt that long after Sango had decided to stay.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha ran down the halls, dragging Sango with him. Finally the two entered a training area.

"Ok Sango, lets see how good you are" Inuyasha smirked, crackling his knuckles.

Sango laughed at the sight before her. "Sorry pup but um. I don't think that I should fight you"

"Why afraid to get beat by a 'pup'?" He asked menacingly.

Sango huffed "well fine then"

Saying this, she pulled out her sword cradling on her hip. Inuyashas smirk widened as he licked his lips. Sango leapt out, Inuyasha easily dodging the attack. Sango was shocked at this but had no time to think about it as Inuyasha began lashing out on her. She defended and dodged, not getting enough time for any counter attacks. Finally Inuyasha nicked her shoulder, distracting her for a moment, which was more then enough time for Inuyasha to knock her sword out of her hand. Holding his claws to her throat, he smiled.

"I win"

The shocked slayer smirked at him. "Not quite" She called, kicking his feat out from under him.

The two fought, Sango finally coming out the victor when Inuyasha, was distracted. After holding him in place, Sangos smirk turned into a feared look, as she saw the blood sagging out from his shoulder.

"Om my god Inu, im so sorry, I didnt mean to hurt you"

"What are you talking about Sango?"

"Your shoulder"

"Hm?" He asked looking at it. "Oh that? Thats nothing itll be gone before supper." He said smiling "you win"

"Ya"

"Your good"

"Thanks so are you Inu, I didnt see most of those moves coming"

"Yep my brother trains with me sometimes"

"Your brother..... you mean Sesshomaru?"

"Yep"

"Oh thats good"

"SANGO"

"What!"

"Your arm!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" She looked at her arm to find a large gash in it.

"Here let me help" Inuyasha called

"How can you help with it?"

"With some salve from Mooshi and my saliva itll heal right up quickly"

"Oh ok thanks Inu"

"No problem"

Inuyasha walked with Sango walked back to Mooshis chambers. Enetering he found Mooshis student Miroku there, tending to a patient.

"Miroku right?" Inuyasha called.

"Yes thats me" The teen said, turning to see Sangos shoulder, "oh dear what happened?"

"We were training"

"Training?"

"Yep, shes good to she beat me"

"Really?" Miroku said in shock.

"Ya I know"

"Whats the big deal?" Sango asked.

"Oh ya Miroku this is Sango, and it's a big deal because I've never been beaten except by my brother and father and now you"

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"Its nice to meet you Sango" Miroku called, streching out his hand.

"Nice to meet you to Miroku" Sango answered, shaking his hand, with a faint blush.

Inuyasha looked between the two humans and smirked.

"And nice to meet you prince Inuyasha"

Inuyashas face scrunched up in disgust "no lord, prince, or master its just Inuyasha and its nice to meet you Miroku" Inuyasha shook Mirokus outstretched hand. "Hey Miroku, you wanna be friends with me and Sango?"

"Sure id love to" He said with a smile.

This was the beginning of the friendship of 3 best friends. Inuyasha knew they would die someday, but until that day, they would be friends, he knew it.

**hey there you go chaprter 4 like i said 20 reviews then i update. HAPPY READING**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ppl wow thats way to fast man you gotta stop this or else I wont be able to keep up lol jk I luv all the reviews. Heres chapter 5 enjoy.**

_**Last time**_

"_**And nice to meet you prince Inuyasha"**_

_**Inuyashas face scrunched up in disgust "no lord, prince, or master its just Inuyasha and its nice to meet you Miroku" Inuyasha shook Mirokus outstretched hand. "Hey Miroku, you wanna be friends with me and Sango?"**_

"_**Sure id love to" He said with a smile.**_

_**This was the beginning of the friendship of 3 best friends. Inuyasha knew they would die someday, but until that day, they would be friends, he knew it.**_

CHAPTER 5

Inuyasha looked at his friends, thankful that they forgave him. He had been searching ever since they had become friends for a way for them to become immortal like him. He had found many different fairytale objects of immortality, but none seemed realistic. He had found one that seemed fairly real so he had kept it in a secret compartment in his room, away from watching eyes. Coming back to reality, he found his friends were calling him from the hallway, waiting for him.

"Coming guys"

"Are you ok Inu? You dazed out for a minute"

"Ya im ok Sango. Don't worry about me"

"Ok. If your sure. Lets go get your clothes before I have to go train the new recruits"

"Awww ok Sango, lets go guys"

Inuyasha sprinted off in the direction of his room. Remembering his friends couldnt run as fast as him, Inuyasha slowed down. When finally he heard Sango and Miroku coming down the hall in a jog, Inuyasha stayed still, back on the wall, and waited. With his friends in place, Inuyasha jumped out of his hiding place, scaring both Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha thats the second time today"

"Ya Inuyasha......" Miroku smirked devishly and Inuyasha flinched. He looked over to Sango and whispered something so softly to Sango Inuyasha couldnt pick it up. Sango smirked and nodded then looked over to Inuyasha.

"After you prince Inuyasha" She said with a regal bow.

Inuyasha scruntched his face up in disgust and glared at the pair in front of him.

"Hey. Stop it guys you know I hate that"

"No, no its only proper my young lord, please after you" Miroku added with a bow of his own.

"Guys please stop" Inuyasha pouted.

The pair of humans looked at Inuyasha, trying to fight off 'the look' the young Inu lord was giving them. Finally Inuyasha smiled sweetly up at them and said,

"I promise I wont pounce on you guys anymore"

"Ok Inu, then we forgive you" Sango smiled.

"Yes we forgive you" Added Miroku.

"Ok good, but no using that on me anymore ok?" Inuyasha looked forward.

"Fine" Miroku said defeatedly.

"Ok then, now we're even. Lets goto my room"

"Ok but wait for us this time"

"Ok" Inuyasha said happily.

The trio walked to Inuyashas room, chatting about insignificant things, and Sango slapping Miroku as he groped her ass again. Inuyasha simply sighed and rolled his eyes at this. After reaching his room, moving his clothing, and saying goodbye to his friends, Inuyasha walked out into his own private gardens, where he was found by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Come"

"Don't treat me like a dog"

"But you are a pup"

"So, im a dog DEMON, not a dog"

"This is true, I apologize. I did not mean to treat you like a dog"

"Its ok aniki"

"Come on Inu, we must go see father"

"But you were with daddy all day. Why do you have to go see him again?"

"I don't. We do"

"Still"

"Come on Inu"

"Fine"

Inuyasha followed as Sesshomaru led him to their fathers study. Entering said study, the pair of Inus bowed low, receiving a bow in return, and sat down on the chairs provided.

"Inuyasha"

"Hi daddy"

"How was your day?"

"Sango and Miroku helped me put my clothes away in aniki's room, but thats it"

"Oh really. So all of your things are in Sesshomarus room?"

"Yep"

"Good. Sesshomaru" Inutaisho said looking over to said demon "do you wish to tell him?"

"I shall", Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, who looked to him in return "Inu, do you know what being a mate means?"

"Hm......mate....mate......mate" Inuyasha thought "nope don't know anything about mates, why?"

"Because Inu you are going to be my mate if you agree"

"Sure"

"Inu you don't know what it is, so let me explain before you decide"

"Ok Sess"

"Ok now Inu, mates are two people who love each other and we.......mark each other by biting them on the neck. Then they are together forever and only death can separate them."

"Really? So if I choose to be your mate I get to stay together with you forever?"

"Yes"

"And I wont be able to have any other mate?"

"No"

"You wont either?"

"No"

"Hm......I choose yes ill be your mate Sess"

"Ok Inu come here"

Inuyasha jumped off the chair and into Sesshomarus awaiting arms.

"Inu tilt your head to the side"

"Ok"

Inuyasha did as he was told and waited. A moment passed, then another, nothing happened. He looked up to see Sesshomarus demon coming forth. Inuyasha had never seen this in his brother before, so he did the only thing a child of his age would do. He screamed. Inutaisho came in front of Inuyasha and held his face in hands.

"Inuyasha, listen to me and calm down."

Inuyasha stopped his screaming and nodded at his father. Said father began chanting an inaudible sound, his eyes becoming blank. Inuyasha began to feel numb and before long he felt nothing at all. In a moment the chant ended and he had an incredibly painful feeling in his right shoulder and neck. He felt a tongue begin to lap up the blood that began to flood over the wound and soon enough, said wound was gone completely.

"Now it is your turn Inuyasha"

"My turn?"

"Yes you must bite me right here" He said pointing to a specific spot, in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Ok" Inuyasha said lifting himself up.

Hes knees gave out halfway and he would have toppled if not for the two arms that wound around his waist, pulling him back up to the spot Sesshomaru had pointed to. Inuyasha forced his tiny fangs into Sesshomarus neck, drawing blood. Once finished his job, Inuyasha lapped up the wound, as Sesshomaru did to him. Once the wound closed he stopped, looking down at Sesshomaru with a smile on his face. Sesshomaru nuzzled into Inuyashas cheek, as Inutaisho left the room, a smile on his face.

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, **his** Inuyasha, **his and only his** he thought with a smile. Sesshomaru leaned in and placed his lips on the others, burying one in his hair, and the other tightening around his waist.

"I love you Sess"

"I love you mate" Sesshomaru began to lather Inuyasha in kisses, all around his face and jaw "I love you so much"

**thx for reviewing everyone I luv them all im not giving a time limit on this one cuz u guys are way to quick but I will say that I promise to add the next chapter as soon as I can luv you all**

**BYE BYE FOR NOW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl. So sorry but my Inuyasha fanfiction days are over.**

**But worry not because my bff is gonna continue with it.**

**Shes a really good writer and heres her name cuz in exactly 3 days im gonna delete this story and my account.**

**Her names YaoiChick1000**

**Sorry to everyone but I still love yaoi InuxSess stories.**

**Good luck YaoiChick1000 and HAPPY READING TO EVERYONE**


End file.
